


In which Kuroo is ridiculous and Tsukki is doomed

by Toboe1087



Series: Shared Memories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, KRTSK Fluff Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toboe1087/pseuds/Toboe1087
Summary: Kei could tell from his soulmate’s memories that the other boy was ridiculous. What he couldn’t tell was that he was doomed.





	In which Kuroo is ridiculous and Tsukki is doomed

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I own none of the rights to these characters. Those belong to Haruichi Furudate, along with whatever publishers, producers, etc., are involved with both series.

Kei rubbed at his eyes in frustration, trying to clear the latest scene out of his head. 

The memories always came at the most inconvenient times. They were supposed to be fate’s mysterious way to help people find their perfect match, but in reality they were little more than a nuisance.

He tried to focus his attention back on his quiz.

There was no way this idiot was his soulmate.

The first memory Kei had even seen was his “soulmate” riding his bike—purposefully—into a ditch and wrecking it dramatically. Something about testing the validity of an adrenalin rush.

The second one had been of a volleyball.

And that _wasn’t_ the reason he’d started playing the sport. He played because his brother bugged him into starting. Because it would look good on college applications. That was it.

Only when he’d finished the quiz did Kei allow his mind to drift back to the latest memory he’d witnessed.

Kuro (at least that was what his friend called him) had been about ten years old this time, judging from the fact that his best friend (a shy boy named Kenma who loved video games and was always in the memories) had appeared that age. Kenma had been pouting about something and giving Kei’s soulmate the silent treatment, though Kei never found out why.

The memories weren’t always helpful.

Kei had never seen a picture of his soulmate in the memories. Some people were lucky and got glimpses in puddles or a mirror or window or something, but Kei hadn’t. He knew his soulmate was tall, a boy, and had a nice voice, not that he would ever admit that last part aloud. Sometimes it sounded like others called him Kuroo, not Kuro, but it was difficult to tell since the memories were always so quick.

Regardless, there hadn’t been any new information in this memory.

Not that Kei kept track of the information. 

Akiteru and Yamaguchi just pestered him about details sometimes, that was all.

Kei stretched as the bell rang, marking the end of class and the beginning of Golden Week. Around him his classmates cheered. They rushed about, shoving books in bags and darting out the door as fast as they could.  
Kei took his time. It wasn’t like he could head home, anyway. He had volleyball practice.

The idiots were all excited about their week-long training camp and the practice match at the end. Kei was just interested in seeing how having a coach would change their practices.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi appeared in the classroom doorway, grinning and out of breath. Apparently he had run from his classroom, despite the lack of need for rush. Kei sighed and picked up his bag. 

“There was no need to run here.”

“Gomen, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi scratched his nose sheepishly, “But it’s Golden Week! Aren’t you excited?”

“We’ll be practicing all week. What’s there to be excited about?”

“No classes!” Yamaguchi grinned at him, then began to rattle on about his quiz had gone. Kei let his friend’s voice wash over him as they walked toward practice, thankful that Yamaguchi rarely expected him to respond.

Practice was annoying, as always. His teammates were loud and obnoxious, constantly pushing themselves to ridiculous lengths. And the new coach was encouraging them.

The week passed by in an endless repetition of drills. Practice receiving, practice blocking, practice spiking. Be on a team with these players, now these players, next let’s try this combination. Everyone was always sweating and exhausted by the end of the day, yet the obnoxious first year duo was always clamoring for more.

Kei ignored him as best he could.

The last day arrived far slower than he wished, but it thankfully did arrive. Everyone was comically amped up for the Tokyo team’s arrival.

When they did arrive, Kei swore his heart stopped beating.

Blonde hair with brown roots. In a volleyball uniform but hunched over a video game. 

Kenma. 

His soulmate’s best friend was on the other team. 

But his soulmate was on the same volleyball team as Kenma. They were always together. Always. 

Which meant….Kei swallowed as his eyes travelled to the figure next to Kenma. 

The tall boy looking straight at Yamaguchi. 

Shit.

Kei’s own memories had probably been filled with his friend.

This couldn’t be happening. People didn’t normally meet their soulmates in high school. And why was he so handsome? It was ridiculous. People shouldn’t look that handsome. And who had hair like that? And who could make hair like that actually look _good_? 

A strangled noise escaped his throat. In the corner of his eye he saw Yamaguchi turn to him in alarm. 

No. Don’t come over here. Then the boy—his soulmate—would know who Yamaguchi’s best friend was. Who Kei was.

But Yamaguchi was coming, and Kei couldn’t move his limbs. He was frozen in place.

His eyes met hazel ones. Hazel eyes with pupils like a cat’s that were quickly widening in realization. 

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi was at his side, now. “Are you ok? You look really pale.”

Kei whimpered. He would deny the noise forever, but he actually whimpered. Now Yamaguchi was looking really alarmed. “Tsukki, what’s going on?”

Kei still couldn’t tear his eyes off of the now rapidly approaching figure. The figure that came to a stop in front of them. 

Yamaguchi gave the new boy a quick glance, his face firmed in some sort of protective resolve, “Gomen, thank you for coming all this way, but could you give us a minute, my friend—”

“I think I know what the problem is, Yamaguchi-san.”

God, that voice. 

Amusement flickered in his soulmate’s eyes. A smirk spread across his face.

Yamaguchi was staring at the boy in confusion now. “How-how do you know my name?” Then realization appeared to dawn on him. “Wait. Are you--?”

“Gonna say anything, soulmate?” The boy stretched out his hand, “Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service.”

Kei swallowed. He could do this. He reached out to take his hand. “Tsukishima Kei.” 

People always spoke romantically about the first time they touched their soulmate. About how everything just felt like it fell into place and that a part of them was whole and a bunch of other garbage clichés. He had laughed at that in the past.

Now he couldn’t. 

There really was no way to describe how Kuroo’s hand felt in his, but Kei supposed the words ‘safe’ and ‘warm’ were about as close as he could get. 

“You can let each other’s hands go, now. Unless you plan on standing like that forever?”

Kei dropped Kuroo’s hand as if it was on fire.

Kuroo let out a yelp, blushing slightly as he turned to face his best friend that had somehow appeared beside them. “Kenma!” 

His soulmate was ridiculous. How could he appear so unruffled and confident one second and flustered the next? 

It wasn’t cute.

It wasn’t.

Yamaguchi was giving him a knowing look. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

The look turned into a grin, “Gomen, Tsukki. I’ll go tell coach to give you a few minutes.”

Kei’s eyes widened, “I don’t—” he growled in frustration at his friend’s retreating back. He didn’t need time to get to know his soulmate or whatever. They could just play the game. 

He turned back to see Kuroo watching him, Kenma absorbed in his game a few steps away. “So…this is a thing. We’re a thing.” He smirked, “Can I have your number, handsome?”

“God, you are so stupid.” The words left his mouth before Kei even registered them. He refused to blush. Who insulted their soulmate as the first thing they said to them? Well, besides his own name.

“Oi!” The other put a hand over his heart, gasping melodramatically, “I’m wounded! I’m in the college prep class, just so you know!”

“I _know_.” That had been in a memory a few months ago. Recent memories were rare, but they did happen. “How you managed that, though, I have yet to determine.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of respecting your elders?”

What the heck? “You’re only two years older than me.”

“That’s a long time! Like an eighth of your lifetime!”

“An eighth is hardly a large fraction.”

Kuroo groaned, “I knew you’d be salty, but come on kid.”

“And I knew you’d be ridiculous. Who purposefully runs across burning coals on a beach?”

“That was a bonding experience!” Arms were waving now. “Bo and I had a blast.”

“You burned your feet.”

“Worth it.” He grinned suddenly, “Do your teammates know about your dinosaur collection? I bet they don’t.”

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

The grin turned speculative as Kuroo paused before responding, “Give me your number, then.” 

“Tch.” Kei held out his hand and Kuroo triumphantly unlocked his cell phone and set the device in Kei’s palm. “I would have given you it, no need to make it such a big deal.” He quickly typed in the numbers, trying to ignore the fact that he was blushing. This was really happening. He was meeting his soulmate. Exchanging phone numbers.

It was so cliché he wanted to groan.

“Thanks, Tsukki.”

Kei frowned, “Only Yamaguchi can call me that.” His soulmate was smirking again. It felt weird seeing his face. He hadn’t realized how much the other boy smirked, but it suited him.

“Kei, then?” 

He shuddered, “No.” Too familiar.

The smirk widened, “Hotaru-chan?”

“ _God_ no.” Of course his soulmate had witnessed one of those horrid mispronunciations of his name’s kanji.

“Then Tsukki.” Kuroo shrugged unrepentantly.

“You could just call me Tsukishima.”

Kuroo waved his hand dismissively, “Too long. No can do.”

Kei stared at his soulmate. Why did he have to be matched with someone so annoying? “You’re ridiculous.”

Kuroo just grinned, suddenly reaching forward to grab Kei’s hand. Kei stiffened rapidly. “And you need to loosen up more. Volleyball should be helping with that! Come on, let’s go! We’ve made them wait long enough.”

“Why must you be like this?”

“Because it’s fun! Kenma, come on, you too.”

“Hai.” The boy sighed, shoving his game into his pocket. “You’re not going to be all annoying and flirting during the game, are you?”

Kuroo’s smirk suddenly took on a dangerous edge. “Nah, I’ve got to kill his team and show this gangly crow how awesome I am.” Kei swallowed at how attractive he looked. 

“So you will be.”

Kei was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked the story!! I usually do longer things than one-shots, but I wanted to take a break and write something short :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
